batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Young Knight (season 3)
Season Three of The Young Knight is the third season of the series that chronicles young Bruce Wayne's troubled life as he tries to adjust what happened after his parents’ tragic murder and the years before he became Batman. Premise This season is set three months after [[The Young Knight (season 2)|the season two's finale Crossroads]]; it deals with Bruce’s return from his surprised exile, having a new attitude toward things while repairing his relationships with his friends. He is also has to deal with Julie’s relationship with Mike Gowan, her new boyfriend. Julie embraces a new life and encounters several ghosts from her past: her attacker and her mother. Jason now controls PowerCorp and must put his most attention to the future, but his past keeps on getting in the way. Leo tries to adjust to his new job at Gotham Times and uses his new resources to solve crimes. Victor has to deal with his son’s actions towards the company, while having a backup plan as well. Detective Alder and her partner Detective Bourne must stop a resurging Criminal underworld. At the end of the season, things focus on the hunt to stop a dangerous terrorist group led by Hosea Alvarez. Characters in the Batverse making their first appearances include Lady Shiva, Kyodai Ken/The Ninja, and Roland Daggert. Officer Jim Gordon, Amanda Waller, and Leslie Thompkins will return. Main cast *Bruce Wayne (Ian Somerhalder) (23/23) *Julie Madison (Sarah Mason) (21/23) *Jason Powers (Matt Barr) (20/23) *Leo Foster (Tyler Hoechlin) (23/23) *Mike Gowan (Nick Zano) -- new (17/23) *Victor Powers (Paul Johansson) (18/23) *Alfred Pennyworth (John Cleese) (20/23) *Det. Megan Alder (Gina Torres) (19/23) Recurring cast Series recurring *Det. Will Bourne (Michael Shanks) (20/23) *Lucius Fox (Keith David) (12/23) *Commissioner Woods (Geoff Pierson) (11/23) *Leslie Thompkins (Marogot Kidder) (3/23) *Jim Gordon (Jim Flanagan) (6/23) *Martha Wayne (Sarah Clarke) (2/23) *Thomas Wayne (Tate Donovan) (1/23) Season recurring *Frank Edar (Philip Casnoff) (4/23) *Liam Spencer (Milo Ventimiglia) (4/23) *Agent Cutter (Callum Keith Rennie) (3/23) *DA Sam Howell (Andrew McCarthy) (2/23) *Regina Gregory (Kayla Ewell) (5/23) *Tori Gaines (Malese Jow) (4/23) *Sean Carver (Sebastian Stan) (7/23) *Dorian (Eric Dane) (8/23) *Roberts (Enrico Colantoni) (13/23) *Roland Daggett (Mitch Pileggi) (5/23) *Charlotte Powers (Leslie Hope) (2/23) *Hosea Alvarez (Jose Yenque) (2/23) Episode guide Season 3 Notes * Clark Kent/Superman, Lois Lane, Lex Luthor, Perry White, The Outsiders (the core members: Black Lighting, Katana, and Metamorpho; and others like Geo-Force, Halo, Windfall, Looker, and Atomic Knight), Professor Carter Nichols, Lilith, The Terrible Trio, Baron Bedlam, Virgil Swann/Static, and Vincent Cade/Tracer will all make appearances in the season (at least one). *Season 3's main antagonists: Unlike the previous season, this season is split apart with each part having its own main antagonist. ** (Eps. 1-8) Frank Edar and Liam Spencer ** (Eps. 11-18) Roland Daggett and Tori Gaines ** (Eps. 20-23) Hosea Alvarez and Los Diablos *From 301 Trials to 315 Partners will have a huge story arc focusing on the Halo rings. *Leslie Thompkins makes her return to the series since season 1's Comer. It will be revealed in season 3 premiere that she left to fill in as a FBI psychologist. *Julie will not only have a new boyfriend (Mike) but she will have a new look; hair color will change from blonde to brunette. *Liam Spencer (the unseen villain in season 2 that orchestrated the deaths of Robin Wilden, his son Joseph Wilden, and the attempting murder of Victor Powers; and as well made Anna Davison fall in love with Jason to rob his fortune) only appeared in Crossroads in season 2; he will have a bigger presence in season 3 appearing in a four episode arc. *Alice Chilton, mother of Joe Chill, will make a cameo appearance in episode 3. *Tzi Ma will make a cameo appearance as a mentor in episode 4. *DA Sam Howell will return in season three since his last appearance in the season 2 finale. *As CEO Jason will hired a new COO as in Dorian. *The series will have its first two parter, Tempus also serving as the mid-season finale. The Outsiders will appear for the first time in the series, but time travel will be a huge storyline in the two part-event. The Outsiders' core members Black Lighting, Katana , and Metamorpho will be feature throughout the two parter; other Outsider members will make cameo roles mostly in part 2. *Adam West will make a special guest appearance as Dr. Carter Nichols; he will appear in the Tempus two parter. Dominic Purcell will star as the hunter Vincent Cade/Tracer he too will appear in the two parter, but serves as the main antagonist in part 1. Will Patton will star as Baron Bedlam, and he will be the main antagonist of part 2. *Another storyline of the season features Bruce's reason to go into exile. In episode 11 Untethered Bruce will reveal the truth of what happened between Crossroads and Trials. It will be revealed Bruce will undergo a dangerous procedure to have nano probes planted in his brain and endure a tough training courtesy of Agent Cutter; Bruce done this so he can control his darkness within him. *This season will also deal with familial issues for the main cast: Bruce's mother, Martha Wayne will reappear in episode 13 Virtue and episode 17 Parallel; his father Thomas will reappear in episode 17. Jason's mother, Charlotte Powers, will make her first appearance in episode 16 Endeavour and return in episode 17. Julie's mother (played by Heather Locklear) will make her only first appearance in episode 13 Virtue. *In episode 5, Leo is revealed to be adopted. *Tom Welling, Michael Rosenbaum, and Erica Durance will reprise their Smallville roles as Clark Kent, Lex Luthor, and Lois Lane respectively. *It will be the third time a criminal organization will end the season as the main villains. Season one had Starlix; season two had the Omicron syndicate; and season three has Los Diablos. *Benicio Del Toro will guest star in the season 3 finale as Alvarez's right hand and temporary leader of Los Diablos. He might reappear in season 4. *This will be the last season for Det. Megan Alder, Commissioner Woods, and Victor's personal aide Robert. Det. Alder will depart in episode 22 Relinquish; Comm. Woods and Roberts will be killed off in the season finale, Revelations. *''Revelations'' will end the season with multiple cliffhangers: Julie and Mike is in the airport off to go to Paris, but one of Los Diablos men follows them; Leo leaves his job to meet a man in a elevator, but unknown to Leo, the man is one of Los Diablos men; PowerCorp has a secruity alert. Jason and Victor try to escape in two seperate, silmiar black suvs, but one of them explodes not telling if it is was Jason or Victor. At the last scene of Revelations, Bruce gives Alfred a letter he found from his mother's old stuff and Alfred sees the starling news; before they have a chance to talk, the Wayne Manor falls under a spree of gunfire by a mysterious black car. As the car flees, the Manor is left in shambles not telling what happens to Bruce or Alfred. Category:Talix Category:The Young Knight